


I Heart Zentea

by nezukos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Girl Kyungsoo, PLEASE WAG NIYO BASAHIN KUNG AYAW NIYO NG GIRLSOO
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/pseuds/nezukos
Summary: Hindi maintindihan ni Kyungsoo kung bakit tila gulat na gulat ang lalaking kasunod niya mag-cr.





	I Heart Zentea

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hindi ko po fetish ang girlsoo. Sunod, di Ko hinihiling na maging babae si Kyungsoo. Pangatlo, work of fiction ito. FICTION OKAY? KATHANG ISIP PO. 
> 
> Sana naman hayaan niyo magsulat yung mga tao ng trip nila. Hayaan niyo sila magbahagi ng kwento nila.
> 
> At alam niyo ba kung bakit ako nagsusulat ng girlsoo? Hindi lang dahil gandang-ganda ako sa kanya, kundi sa paraang ito ko rin naihahayag ang saloobin ko bilang isang babae. FEMINIST KASE AKO. Kaya yung mga isyu ng mga kababaihan sa lipunan na gusto ko i-address, sa ganitong paraan ko rin nagagawa lalo na pag usapang PANGMAMANYAK NG MGA KALALAKIHAN. Tsaka dito rin sa paraang ito, naipapakita ko sa katauhan ni Jongin kung pano dapat tinatrato ang isang babae.
> 
> Kung hindi kayo agree sa kadahilanan ko kung bakit ako sumusulat ng girlsoo e di shing! Tsaka wag niyo na pilitin sarili niyo magbasa ng ganitong content kung feel niyo there is something wrong lmao.
> 
> Kung trip niyo, thank you.

Milktea is life. Yan si Kyungsoo. Dahil mainit at buryo sa bahay, timing naman na nag-text rin sa kanya si Baekhyun at nag-aya na mag-milktea sila. Hindi na tumanggi ang dalaga at nagbihis agad ng dress at tumungo sa malapit na Zen Tea na katabi rin ang Potato Corner.

Dahil mukhang malapit na ang period ng babae at sa kasagsagan ng ganitong panahon, inaatake siya ng cravings niya, agad siya pumunta sa Potato Corner para bumili ng sweet and sour flavor na fries.

Si Baekhyun nagtext.

'san ka na bakla?'

'potato corner' reply niya.

Nang makuha ang jumbo size ng fries niya, diretso na siya sa katabing Zen Tea at hinanap ang kaibigan na si Baekhyun.

Pagkakita sa kaibigan, sinabihan niya ito na oorder lang muna siya.

Pearl Miktea. Extra Large. Solb na dito si Kyungsoo.

Umupo na siya sa harap ng kaibigan.

"Pahingi." Agad dumampot ng fries si Baekhyun na hinayaan lang ni Kyungsoo na kumakain na rin.

Biglang umulan sa labas kahit tirik naman ang araw.

"Umuulan." Banggit niya kay Baekhyun na nakatalikod sa labas ng shop.

Lumingon ang kaibigan. "Gagu may kinakasal na tikbalang!"

Natawa lang si Kyungsoo habang dampot, subo sa fries na hanap-hanap ng kanyang sikmura.

Ilang minuto pa, ready na ang inumin niya.

"Soo, pakuha na rin yung akin. Yun na ata yun yung maliit. Thanks."

Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang kanilang inumin at sabay silang sumipsip.

"Hay nako ang init-init sa bahay." Reklamo ni Baekhyun na sinang-ayunan din ni Kyungsoo habang ngumangata ng pearls.

Pagkalunok, sabi niya, "Nakatutok na ako sa electricfan pero malagkit pa rin sa feeling."

"True. Tapos umulan pa, parang timang." Rolyo ng mga mata ni Baekhyun.

Ngunit paglingon ni Baekhyun sa labas, wala na ang pag-ulan. "O di ba parang tanga di na umuulan. Tapos na ata ang kasal."

"Sira." Tawa ulit ni Kyungsoo habang masayang umiinom ng milktea at kumakain ng fries na mabilis nang nangalahati.

Sa mga sumunod na minuto, napakwento si Baekhyun tungkol sa kupal niyang ka-officemate na galit sa LP partylist at in denial na Duterte supporter.

"Di daw niya sinusuportahan si Duts pero alam mo yun iniimply niya talaga always na di hamak na mas maraming nagawa ang mahal niyang presidente kesa sa mga nauna. Nakakairita kasi talaga. Ang yabang yabang niya magsalita tungkol sa mga na-accomplish na ni Duts. Well anyway, kupal din naman talaga siya in the first place kaso mas lalong nag-init lang dugo ko sa kanya sa political views niya. May gc tuloy kami ng workmates ko dahil sa kanya."

"May ganyan din akong ka-work pero aminado siya na Duterte supporter talaga siya. Di ko na lang pinapansin kapag nag-uusap officemates ko about politics." Bahagi naman ni Kyungsoo na chill lang naman sa ganitong usapin, tho ayaw din nya talaga kay Duterte.

"Pero disappointed pa rin ako na BoBong Revilla still got a spot sa senate. Magaling strategist niya in fairness. Effective ang Budots. Tumatak tuloy sa tao kesa tumatak ang pagiging mandarambong ni gago."

"Disappointing talaga yan." Irap ni Kyungsoo habang sumisipsip ng inumin. "Teka, c.r lang ako." Paalam ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan bago kumuha ng kanyang tissue sa bag.

Dinampot muna ni Baekhyun ang cellphone habang si Kyungsoo ay agad pumasok sa C.R na nakita na nasa bandang likuran lang niya.

Pag-lock ng pinto, may mas disappointing pa pala sa pag-ungkat ng pagkapanalo ni Revilla sa senado.

Mapanghi. Walang tubig ang timba at wala ring tubig na lumalabas kapag binuksan ang gripo.

Pero no choice, ihing-ihi na siya. Buti na lang di naman siya maarte.

Napabuga na lang siya ng hininga at inangat ang sarili para maka-ihi.

Disappointing ang Zen Tea branch na ito. Napa-irap siya pagkatapos at bumalik na sa inuupuan.

Spray lang ng alcohol at balik siya sa pagsipsip ng milktea.

Ang mga sumunod na pinagkaabalahan nilang magkaibigan ay ang pag-iintroduce ni Baekhyun ng PUBG sa dalaga.

Ubos na ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang inumin at fries.

"Teka, girl, naiihi na naman ako."

Tumungo siya ulit sa malapit na c.r sa kanyang likuran at dating gawi na lang: inangat ang sarili para maka-ihi, tissue tissue lang at pagbalik sa pwesto, spray lang ng alcohol.

Masyadong busy si Baekhyun sa paglalaro.

Dahil di naman palaro si Kyungsoo o social media, inabala na lang niya ang sarili sa paghigop ng mga sago sa ubos na niyang milktea. Kaso hirap siyang higupin ang mga iyon.

At dahil ayaw din nyang may nasasayang na sago sa kanyang inumin, binutas na niya ang takip ng cup tsaka tinaktak ang sago sa loob ng bibig.

"Uy, manonood ako Alladin, gusto mo ba? Di ngayon pero baka nxt week."

"Di ako pwede next week, girl, remember punta kami Vigan ni Mama."

"Gusto ko din pumunta dyan." Nguso ni Kyungsoo. "Kaso wala naman ako kasama gumala."

"Sabi ko kasi sayo mag-Tinder ka na baka may mahanap ka."

"Mahanap na?" Pagkukunwari ni Kyungsoo.

"Boypren, ano pa ba?"

Nalungkot bigla ang dalaga at kinutkot na lang ang kakagupit na kuko.

"Hinahanapan na nga din ako ni Mama tsaka Papa ng boyfriend. Gusto na d-din nila ng apo." yuko niya bahagya at nguso.

"Magpadilig ka na kasi girl. NBSB ka pa ganda-ganda mo naman."

"H-Hindi din naman kasi ako marunong lumandi pabalik." Ingit ni Kyungsoo.

"Di ka nga marunong pero gusto ka pa rin naman nila. "ikaw kasi, binasted mo lahat ng nanligaw sayo, ngayon tuloy wala na lumalapit."

Hindi na nagsalita si Kyungsoo. Pero kinalaunan dumepensa rin. "Wala naman kasi ako gusto sa kanila. I mean nag-try din naman ako kay Seonho di ba?"

"Pero hindi talaga ako attracted nang ganun sa kanila. Hindi naman ako picky pero hindi talaga, Baek. Gustong-gusto ko na rin naman magka-jowa kasi naiinggit ako kay Mama tsaka kay Papa. Swerte nila sa isa't-isa, sweet sila lagi tapos kapag nag-aaway di sila nagpapadala sa pride nila, pinag-uusapan agad nila nang masinsinan. Gusto ko rin ng ganun, Baek. Ang cute talaga nina Mama at Papa, sobrang idol ko. Nakakainggit talaga sila na sana ako rin ganun. Gusto ko na talaga magka-boyfriend, pero...ayun, gaya nga ng sabi mo, wala na lumalapit."

"Hay, pero lam mo, Baks, kapag may lumapit ulit, pagbigyan mo. Pero syempre, ingat din, kasi mamaya tulad siya nung nanligaw sayo noon na dinala ka sa Sogo. Gagu talaga yung Insung na yun. Di ko talaga makakalimutan yun eh."

"Ugh, pinaalala mo pa. Kinikilabutan ako, Baek." Busangot ng mukha ni Kyungsoo sa nakakatakot na nakaraan. "Teka, naiihi na naman ako."

Balik sa cellphone si Baekhyun, nag-banyo muli ang dalaga.

Pagkatapos, sa paglabas niya ng c.r., laking gulat niya na isang lalaki ang gulat na gulat na nakatingin sa kanya.

Hindi mawari ni Kyungsoo kung bakit nagtititigan sila ng gwapong nilalang na ito habang may kanya-kanyang ginagawa ang lahat sa paligid.

"Uhh..."

"A-Ano..." sabi ng lalaki pero di na rin ito tumuloy dahil umalis na agad si Kyungsoo, na na-awkwardan sa sitwasyon at bumalik sa pwesto sa harap ni Baekhyun na busy sa paglalaro.

Paglingon ni Kyungsoo sa may gawi ng c.r, sarado na ang pinto, marahil nasa loob na ang gwapong lalaki na nakipagtitigan sa kanya kanina.

Lumabi si Kyungsoo at gusto sana uminom ng milktea kaso onga pala ubos na niya ang inumin.

* * *

Napag-isipan lang ng barkada ni Jongin na tumambay sa Zen Tea.

Dahil taga-dyan lang naman ang binata, siya ang una sa barkada na nakarating sa lugar at sa may itaas na parte agad pumwesto para tago at mas malaki ang space para sa kanilang apat na magkakaibigan.

Nagsidatingan din naman agad sina Moonkyu, Ravi, at Taemin na lahat ay walang commitment sa kanilang mga jowa. Si Jongin lang naman kasi ang palibhasang walang jowa sa kanilang barkada.

Naka-isa pa lang naman siya. Pero nauwi rin sa break-up. Three years din ang tinagal pero di nag-work. Ok naman siya after nun. Civil naman sila ng ex niya sa isa't-isa na ngayon ay kasal naman na at may anak na. Naghahanap naman siya ulit ngayon, kaso sa mga naka-usap niya sa Tinder na akala niya matino, sex lang pala ang hanap. May pangangailangan nga siya bilang lalaki, pero seryosong relasyon kasi ang hanap niya. Hindi basta-basta lang na may masabing may jowa na siya.

"Gago nakipag-pustahan ka na naman?" Tanong ni Moonkyu kay Ravi.

"Oo, panalo naman ako nakaraan, panalo Raptors." Pagyayabang ni Ravi na mahilig makipagpustahan sa NBA games lalo na at mahigpit ang labanan ng Toronto Raptors at ng Milwaukee Bucks.

"E, di libre mo milktea?" Tanong ni Taemin sa tabi ni Jongin na sumisipsip na ng kanyang inumin.

"Oo! Dali ano order niyo?" Ngiting sabi ni Ravi sa tropa.

Sumimangot si Jongin. "Ang daya naman, pre, nakabili na ako."

"Di ka kasi marunong maghintay." Sagot ni Moonkyu.

"Oy, marunong naman ako maghintay, hanggang ngayon nga oh, naghihintay pa rin ako ng girlfriend." Nguso ni Jongin sa mga kaibigan na madalas siyang asarin tungkol sa pagiging malas sa babae.

"Oo na, oo na. Huhugot ka na naman." Tawa ni Ravi bago nagbigay ng kani-kanilang mga order sina Taemin at Moonkyu.

Lumipas ang oras na nagkukwentuhan lang ang tropa tungkol sa maraming bagay, mapa-pulitika man yan, mobile legends, NBA playoffs na di nakaka-relate si Jongin dahil mas fan siya ng soccer hanggang sa mapunta sa mga planong out of town nina Taemin, Ravi at Moonkyu kasama ang kani-kanilang mga girlfriend.

"Sa El Nido kami next month." Sabi ni Ravi.

"Nag-woworkout na rin tuloy siya para magka-abs. Kayo Taemin san kayo?"

"Sa Batanes." Pahmamalaki ng lalaki.

"Uy, plano din namin pumunta dyan next."

Sagot ulit ni Ravi. "Moonkyu, ikaw?"

"Siargao kami next next week."

"Naks, e ikaw Jongin?" Pang-aasar ni Ravi sa kaibigan nila na ubos na ang sinisipsip na milktea kaya tumutunog na kapag humihigop siya.

Nakausli ang pang-ibabang labi ni Jongin habang nakikinig sa mga plano ng tropa kasama ang kanilang mga jowa.

"Bahay. San pa ba?" Nguso niya sa mga kaibigan. Naiinggit siya sa kanila dahil matagumpay ang mga relasyon nila sa mga kanilang kabiyak, habang si Jongin, wala, unan lang ang kayakap sa dilim.

"Hanap ka pa kasi sa Tinder malay mo jumackpot ka na." Sabi ni Taemin sa kanya.

Hindi na nabura ang pagnguso ni Jongin sa mukha. "Ihi lang ako." Tumayo si Jongin at iniwan muna ang barkada. Pagbaba, sakto nandyan agad ang c.r ng lalaki.

Kaso pagpihit niya sa hawakan, sarado, may tao, kaya naghintay muna siya ng ilang segundo.

Bumukas ang pinto.

Nagulat siya sa nakita.

Imbis na lalaki ang makita, isang magandang dilag ang lumabas sa men's c.r.

Huminto sa pagtibok ang puso ni Jongin. O baka pakiramdam lang niya. Pero sa lahat pa ng lugar na pwedeng paglabasan ng posibleng prinsesa na ng buhay niya sa men's comfort room pa talaga.

Tumingkad ang kulay ng paligid. Napalunok siya sa sariling laway.

"Uh..."

Medyo awkward na nagsabay sila.

"Ano..." umpisa niya. Gusto niya sana sabihin na, Miss, men's bathroom 'to, sa kabila yung pangbabae.

Pero nakakatameme ang ganda ng dilag.

Ang kaso umalis agad ang napakagandang babae na may napakabangong amoy. Hindi masakit sa ilong ang pabangong suot.

Sinundan niya ito ng tingin bago pumasok sa banyo para makaihi na.

Paglabas, tumingin siya muli sa babaeng nakatalikod na upo sa kanya at napangiti.

Pagbalik niya sa pwesto ng tropa, tanong ni Taemin, "Ba't ngiting-ngiti ka, pre?"

Nag-smirk si Ravi. "Nag-c.r ka lang ganyan ka na?"

Napahimas si Jongin sa leeg, ngiting-ngiti pa rin.

"Chix?" Tanong ni Moonkyu nang diretsahan.

Umoo agad si Jongin at napalingon sa likod ang mga kaibigan.

"San?"

"Baba kayo. Tapos hanapin niyo yung babaeng naka-puting dress, mahaba ang buhok." Paglalarawan ni Jongin sa babaeng numakaw bigla sa kanyang puso.

"Teka, c.r din ako." Umalis si Taemin.

At sa pagbalik, sabi nito, "Pre, gago, chix nga."

Ngiting-ngiti pa rin si Jongin.

"Tingnan ko nga rin." Si Moonkyu ang sumunod at pagkabalik sabi nito, "Pre, bigay mo number mo. Pre, dali."

"Pucha, tingnan ko nga." Si Ravi naman ang bumaba at pagbalik, sabi niya, "Pre, bilhan mo milktea tapos sulat mo number mo, gago. Mamaya siya na ang icing sa cupcake mo gago."

"Di ako gago, uy, matino ako." Nguso ni Jongin sa kaibigan.

"Gagu." Tuktok ni Ravi sa ulo ni Jongin.

"Aray, gago." Nguso pa ulit ni Jongin na agad naman napalitan ng magandang ngiti.

"Order na, pre!"

"Sige, sige. Teka, anong oorderin ko? Baka ayaw niya ng mabili ko." Pag-aalala ni Jongin.

"Yung order mo na lang kanina gagi. Dali! Mamaya umalis na yun sayang kung di mo susubukan."

Agad bumaba si Jongin at nag-order ng Pearl Milktea.

Habang hinihintay ang order, pasulyap-sulyap naman siya sa babaeng kumuha ng kanyang atensyon.

Ang babae ngayon ay tumatawa, takip ang mukha habang kausap ang kasamang babae.

Ang ganda talaga. Pag hindi mo talaga hinanap ang hinahanap, kusang lumilitaw.

Kusang nagpapakita, parang kung pano niya hindi inexpect na makita ang dalagang ito na na lalabas sa men's c.r.

Nakakatawa kung iisipin, pero blessing ang c.r ng Zen Tea.

Napangiti si Jongin kaunti at ewan ba niya san niya nahuhugot ang lakas at determinasyon na bigyan ang babae ng kanyang cellphone number kasama ang milktea na kanyang inorder.

Ngayon na lang siya ulit nagkaganito sa isang babae gaya sa ex niya noon.

May iba sa babaeng ito at sana naman may patutunguhan itong motibasyon niyang mapalapit sa estranghera.

Tumayo ang dalaga. Sinundan niya ito ng tingin. Sa gulat niya, dumiretso na naman ito sa c.r ng mga lalaki.

Napahagikgik tuloy siya sa sarili.

Bumalik si Jongin sa mga kaibigan pero hindi niya kinalimutan na tumingin ulit sa babaeng angkin na talaga ang kanyang puso pagkalabas nito sa c.r ng mga lalaki.

Parang normal lang.

Nakakatawa pero ang cute.

* * *

Tawang-tawa si Kyungsoo sa mga kwento ni Baekhyun sa kanya nang biglang, sabi nito, "Bakit parang ang daming lalaki na tumitingin sayo?"

"Hm? Sino?" Nilibot ni Kyungsoo ang mga mata sa paligid pero wala namang nakitang lalaki na nakatingin.

"Kanina kasi yun, basta may mga tumitingin sayo. Pero yung last, pogi, feeling ko type mo."

Tumulis bahagya ang nguso ni Kyungsoo at inosenteng napakurap.

"Okay..." kibit balikat na lang niya.

"Teka, naiihi ako. San ba yung c.r?" Hawak na ni Baekhyun ang kanyang pack ng tissue at tinuro ni Kyungsoo ang c.r sa likuran.

"Yan lang oh."

Pumunta roon si Baekhyun kaya pinanood muna ni Kyungsoo ang mga bata sa katabi nilang table na nag-aaral.

"Soo, men's c.r naman yun, gaga, dun ka nag-c.r?"

"Ha?" Gulat na tanong ni Kyungsoo nang bumalik ang kaibigan sabay tingin sa c.r na pinasukan ng isang lalaki. "Hindi ba yun for both?"

"Tangi, may nakalagay sa harap, 'Men'" tawa ni Baekhyun sa kanya. "Gaga ka. Sa kabila daw yung sa babae."

Sa sobrang hiya, hindi na nakapagsalita pa si Kyungsoo. Namula siya at napakagat na lang sa labi.

Sa pag-cr ni Baekhyun, tumingin ulit si Kyungsoo sa pinasukan niyang c.r ng apat na beses at tsaka naalala ang lalaking gwapo na nakakita sa kanya roon.

Ngayon, alam na niya kung bakit ganun na lang ang reaksyon ng estranghero sa kanya kanina.

Napapalo tuloy siya sa kanyang noo sa kahihiyan. At sa lahat pa ng lalaki na pwedeng makakita ay yung lalaking gwapo pa na...sabihin na nating, bet niya.

Pagbalik ni Baekhyun, tinawanan na naman siya ng kaibigan. "Gaga ka, ba't di ka nagbabasa ng signage?"

Nakanguso lang si Kyungsoo dala ng hiya.

"Akala ko kasi isa lang c.r nila eh."

"Di mo nakita yung signage? Seryoso ba?"

Tumingin si Kyungsoo sa pinto ng c.r sa likod at tsaka lang natitigan maigi ang signage.

'Men'

Umiling si Kyungsoo at napa-ingit sa kahihiyan. "Di ko talaga alam. Pero ugh, kaya pala paglabas ko kanina, yung naghihintay na lalaki nakatingin sa akin, kasi yun pala sa panglalaki ako nag-c.r. Tatlong beses pa."

Tawa na lang nang tawa si Baekhyun at napasandal na lang si Kyungsoo sa dingding, dismayado sa kanyang sariling katangahan.

* * *

"Ayun! O ito dali papel tsaka ballpen!"

"Yung ballpen hiram pa namin sa kabilang table pati yung papel hiningi pa namin yan ah."

"Dali sulat mo na number mo, lagyan mo pangalan mo tapos drawing-an mo ng bear!"

Pagkasulat ni Jongin sa papel, napagtanto niya bigla, "Pano kung di niya tanggapin 'to? Di naman niya ako kilala, baka sabihin may nilagay ako dito sa milktea."

"Di yan. Dali bigay mo na."

"Pre, paalis na ata, puta dalian mo!" Sabi ni Moonkyu na nagsilbing lookout sa babae.

Tinulak na siya nina Taemin at Ravi. "Dali, pre! Bilis!"

Pinagtitinginan na sila ng mga tao sa paligid.

Ilang saglit pa ay saktong bago tuluyang umalis ng babae sa kanilang pwesto, napansin siya agad nito at napatingin sa kanya.

"Yieehee!" Hiyaw ni Ravi sa likuran na kumuha na ng atensyon ng iba at tumuon na kina Jongin at Kyungsoo.

"Para sayo." Abot ni Jongin sa extra large milktea, straw at tissue na tiningnan lang ng magandang dilag.

Medyo kumirot bahagya ang puso ni Jongin. Mukhang irereject siya ng dalaga dahil sa walang reaksyon nito sa mukha.

Baka taken na pala ang babaeng ito. O baka ayaw sa kanya dahil di naman sila magkakilala.

Pero mabuti na rin na sumubok siya kesa sa hindi.

* * *

Aalis na sana sina Baekhyun at Kyungsoo para umuwi na dahil alas singko na rin naman at may lakad pa si Baekhyun kasama ang kanyang kuya.

Pero bago tuluyang makaalis, isang hindi inaasahan ang nangyari.

Ang lalaki kanina na nakakita kay Kyungsoo na nag-c.r sa men's bathroom ay kaharap na niya ngayon at may abot na milktea pa sa kanya.

Matangkad ang lalaki sa kanya at malapad ang pangangatawan nito kumpara sa kanyang maliit na struktura.

"Salamat." Ngiti niya sa lalaki nang tanggapin niya ang bigay nitong milktea.

Ang pasawi at kinakabahang itsura ng lalaki kanina ay napalitan na ngayon ng malaking ngiti.

Tiningnan ni Kyungsoo ang nakasulat sa papel na hawak ng lalaki.

Zen Tea

5-25-19

Keep that beautiful smile always :)

0997*******

-Jongin 🐻

Malaki ang ngiti ni Kyungsoo. Pagtingala niya sa lalaki na nakatingin lang sa kanya, iniabot nito ang kamay sa kanya at nagpakilala, "Jongin pala."

"Kyungsoo." Tanggap ni Kyungsoo sa kamay ng lalaki at sila ay nag-shake hands, mga ngiti sa labi ay abot langit, walang kapantay.

Sa kabilang banda, naghiyawan naman ang tropa ni Jongin. "Mabait yang pards namin, Miss! Yiheee!"

* * *

Imbis na makipag-get to know each other sa pamamagitan ng text, nagpaiwan si Jongin at si Kyungsoo. Nanatili sila sa Zen Tea ng isang oras hanggang sa napagpasyahan nilang humanap ng makakainan para sa kanilang dinner.

Nag-ramen sila at sa kainan nila pinagpatuloy ang pag-uusap ng kung anu-ano.

Mapa-pulitika, hobbies, at sariling mga love life na-share nila sa bawat isa. Ayaw pa maniwala ni Jongin na NBSB ang dalaga na inulan pa niya ng papuri na, "Ang ganda mo kaya." na tinanggi naman ni Kyungsoo, "Hindi, hindi ako maganda."

hanggang sa nauwi sa paligsahan na ikinapanalo ni Jongin dahil huminto si Kyungsoo sa pagtanggi, pulang-pula ang mga pisngi.

"Kung di ka siguro nag-c.r sa panglalaki di kita mahahanap." Sabi ni Jongin sa dalaga habang nakapangalumbabang nakatitig sa babae sa harapan.

Nahiya na naman si Kyungsoo. "Hindi ko kasi taga alam. Kasi naman inidoro din yung nasa loob ng c.r niyo kaya akala ko isa lang c.r nila dun sa Zen Tea."

Napabungisngis si Jongin, natatawa pa rin na nag-cr ang magandang babae na ito sa men's. "Di bale nakilala naman kita." Ngiti niya. "Kung di ka nag-c.r dun, wala tayo ngayon dito. Siguro sumusubok ako ngayon mag-Tinder ulit."

Sumang-ayon na rin si Kyungsoo at napangiti, nahihiyang tumingin kay Jongin na nakatitig lang sa kanya.

Umayos ng upo si Jongin. "Pwede ba tayo ulit mag-meet?"

Tumango si Kyungsoo. "Pwede naman. B-Basta ikaw."

Sa kanilang magkaparehong ngiti pa lang, malinaw na ang hinaharap. Mukhang natagpuan na nga nila ang nawawalang kapiraso ng puso nila--ang bawat isa.

_Epilogue_

Apat na buwan ang lumipas at nagkamaigihan na sina Jongin at Kyungsoo.

Nililigawan na ni Jongin ang dalaga ng tatlong buwan at napakilala na rin ni Kyungsoo ang lalaki sa mga magulang.

Laman ng IG at FB ng dalawa, litrato ng isa't-isa, karamihan stolen pictures ni Kyungsoo sa Instagram ni Jongin at private IG naman ni Kyungsoo ay halos picture nila ni Jongin ang nakalagay.

Kung noon walang kasama si Kyungsoo sa mga lugar na gusto niyang puntahan, ngayon, nakapag-Vigan, Cebu at Singapore na ang dalawa.

May kasama na rin siya sa panonood ng sine. Di tulad ni Baekhyun na choosy sa gustong panoorin, si Jongin sige lang, at mas naaappreciate pa niya na kahit walang alam si Jongin sa nakukwentong pelikula ni Kyungsoo, taimtim itong nakikinig sa kanya at hindi siya binabalewala nito di tulad ng iba niyang kaibigan at mga manliligaw noon na walang ganang makinig sa kanya.

Samantalang kay Jongin, di na basta unan lang ang nakakayakap niya, di pa man sa dilim, masaya na siyang nakakasama si Kyungsoo sa panonood ng soccer games sa T.V at sa pagdala ng tatlo niyang mga aso sa pet salon.

Kinukulit na nga rin si Kyungsoo ng Mama niya kung sinagot na ba niya si Jongin dahil botong-boto ang mga magulang niya sa binata. Panay tanong pa sila na bakit ba niya pinapatagal samantalang parang mag-jowa na rin naman sila ni Jongin.

Hindi naman sa ayaw pa niya sagutin, pero gusto sana niya sagutin si Jongin sa gitna ng birthdays nila sa January para triple celebration sana kung sakali pero mukhang hindi na iyon mangyayari.

Galing sa date ang dalawa. Food trip sa Tomas Morato ng yakiniku, punta sa Trinoma para manood ng movie, at kain muli ngunit ng cheesecake sa Starbucks pagkatapos.

Ganito na sila tuwing buryo sa bahay, naiinitan o miss ang isa't-isa.

Sa pagtapos ng araw, nang maihatid na ni Jongin pauwi si Kyungsoo dala ang kanyang Honda Civic na sasakyan, imbis bumaba na ng sasakyan matapos nila magpalitan ng 'Goodnight, Salamat sa araw na ito, Mag-ingat ka pauwi at Sa uulitin', hinalikan ni Kyungsoo si Jongin sa gilid ng labi nito na ikinagulat ng binata.

Ngumiti lang si Kyungsoo, humawak sa mukha ni Jongin at dinikit ang labi sa labi ng mahal na mahal na niyang lalaki.

Sarado ang mga mata, bukas ang mga pusong namimintig para sa isa't-isa.

Pagkalayo ng kanilang mga mukha, humalik pa ulit si Jongin sa dalaga at paglayo nila ulit ay nag-blend ang tawa nila, habang dikit ang kanilang mga noo.

"Para san yung kiss? Bakit ikaw nauna? Di ba dapat ako?" Banggit ni Jongin sa dalagang mahal na mahal niya.

"Sino ba kasi nagsabi na dapat lagi mauna ang lalaki?" Humalik ulit si Kyungsoo sa labi ng mahal at pinitpit pa ang mukha nito ng dalawa niyang kamay, tsaka tumawa-tawa dahil sa nakakatawang itsura ng kaharap. "Ano ba yan, pogi pa rin."

Pinitpit na rin tuloy pabalik ni Jongin ang mukha ni Kyungsoo at tumawa rin. "Ay, ang ganda pa rin."

"Di ako maganda!" Bitaw ni Kyungsoo sa mukha ni Jongin kaya bumitaw na rin ang dalaga.

"E di napakaganda."

Ngumiti na lang si Kyungsoo dahil kahit anong tanggi niya, pagpipilitan pa rin naman ni Jongin na maganda siya.

Tahimik sila bigla.

"Jongin?" Lumabi si Kyungsoo at sumilip kay Jongin na nakatingin lang sa kanya.

"Hm?"

"Oo."

"Oo?"

"Ang pogi pero ang slow." Tawa ni Kyungsoo at napabuntong-hininga na sa tuwa. Nakangiti niyang sabi. "Oo, sinasagot na kita."

Napasinghap si Jongin sa gulat. "Di nga?"

Tumango si Kyungsoo. "Oo nga. Dapat sa na January 13 pa sana para sa gitna ng birthdays natin kaso wag na lang. Di na rin ako makapaghintay maging boyfriend kita..." Nahihiya at pahina nang pahinang sabi ni Kyungsoo bago lumabi at tumingin sa ibaba. Pero pagtingala niya kay Jongin na tumatawa na, sabi ng lalaki, "E, di sana hinintay mo yung January 13 kung yun gusto mo, kaya naman kita intayin pa ng matagal."

"O di bawiin ko sinabi ko."

"Uy wag! Biro lang, Soo." Tawa pa rin ni Jongin na sobrang laki ang ngiti sa napakagwapo nitong mukha.

Napapatulala tuloy si Kyungsoo sa kanya.

Ilang segundo pa at kinuha ni Jongin ang kamay niya at hinalikan iyon bago idikit sa kanyang pisngi.

"Mahal kita, Kyungsoo."

Kinikilig na ngumiti naman si Kyungsoo at hinimas ng hinlalaki ang pisngi ng minamahal. "Mahal din kita."

Hinigit ni Jongin ang babae palapit sa kanyang mukha at diniin ang labi sa kanya.

Isang matamis na halik ang pinagsaluhan nila sa loob ng kotse.


End file.
